1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to desk accessories and, more particularly, to devices that hold pencils, scissors and the like or which are humorous.
A desk reflects the personality of the person that uses it. Most jobs that require an individual to spend considerable time at a desk incur stress. There are few people with xe2x80x9cdesk jobsxe2x80x9d who would not agree that they do in fact encounter stress on a daily basis.
Stress can cause depression and more serious forms of depression often require medication. Current estimates suggest that nearly ten percent of the population of the United States is taking, or has at some time taken, some sort of an anti-depressant medication.
There is a stigma association with the use of anti-depressant medications, in particular, and other types of medication generally. Many people feel ashamed of the mere fact that they are required to take medication.
It does not matter what the malady, people often feel inferior due to their reliance upon medication. For example, patients who suffer from impotence and are required to take medication, such as VIAGRA, are likely to feel bad as well.
It is useful to inform the general public that many people in society rely upon some type of a prescription medication to better cope with daily stress (i.e., anti-depressants) or to cope with other physical and psychological maladies.
If this were done in a humorous way, there would be a lessened negative stigma associated with their use. Accordingly, increased usage would likely occur and this would better meet the physical and psychological needs of other patients who currently resist taking medication but stand to benefit from doing so.
Also there is a need for a desk accessory to hold normal desk accessories, such as scissors, pens, or pencils, as well as business cards.
There is also a special need in that a moment of humor during an initial business meeting can instill trust and camaraderie amongst the parties and this can result in a willingness to persist through obstacles sufficient to reach an accord and conduct business.
For example, if a device that dispensed a business card to a prospective client which was placed on a desk was also humorous, then there would likely be an initial exchange between the client and the person having the business card that was positive. Humor diffuses tense situations and makes people feel comfortable. This could be a boon to closings (i.e., making sales) and to doing business, in general.
Clearly, a device that can be placed on a desk and which is useful in reducing stress, or making light of it, and which also lessens negative stigma of taking medications and which helps to express just how common (i.e., widespread) their actual consumption already is would be an especially useful and valuable device.
Similarly, a necklace that can also reduce stress and add humor is desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Desk accessories are, in general, are well known types of devices. While the structural arrangements of the these types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a humorous desk accessory that includes a consumable substance.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a humorous desk accessory that is made of a type of salt.
Another object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that is made of sodium chloride.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that can be used to hold desk accessories.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that can hold a business card.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that that can hold pens or pencils or a pair of scissors.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that includes an inscription.
Still yet one other important object of the invention is to provide a humorous desk accessory that can serve as a paper weight.
It is one further object of the invention to provide a humorous necklace.
Briefly, a humorous desk accessory that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a base portion that is formed of a non-toxic substance, such as ordinary table salt (sodium chloride, NaCl). It is either natural in color (i.e., white) or it is dyed as desired. A first inscription that identifies a well known brand name for a particular medication is visibly included on an exposed surface along with a humorous second inscription that speaks to its use, such as the phrase, xe2x80x9cPlease lick responsiblyxe2x80x9d. The base portion includes optional recesses, as desired, to hold scissors, pens, pencils, and business cards. A humorous necklace is provided, according to a different embodiment.